


Golly, I Sure Am Glad I Took Control of the Narrative When I Did

by IRLKankriVantas13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dom Jake, Dom Jake English, Dom/sub, Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional Manipulation, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Squirting, Sub Dirk Strider, Supportive Dom, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Trans Dirk Strider, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cervix kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: Golly, I sure am I glad that I took over this narrative before he could leave. I know I’ve only just begun here, but I’ll reveal myself from the start. Yes, I am Jake English, and I will be controlling this narrative from here on out!As it turns out, Jake English could have survived the mission and now he's prepared to stop Dirk from leaving.In which Jake could have also become his Ultimate self and secretly could have stolen the narrative at any time.Takes place directly after Dirk leaves Jake in the Meat Epilogues.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Golly, I Sure Am Glad I Took Control of the Narrative When I Did

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't know if Jake could have hidden it, but for the sake of this story, he absolutely can.

I’ve turned around and I’m never turning back. I’ve left Jake English behind me. Now, am entirely different narrative is waiting to be-

“Dirk!”

Great.

Overwhelmed by a sudden urge to leave the prince of heart alone, Jake turns around and walks right back inside, feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“Hear me out!”

Ahem. Sorry. Allow me to repeat that.

Overwhelmed by a sudden urge to leave the prince of heart alone, Jake turns around and walks right back inside, feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“I don’t care if you don’t love me in the same way I love you! Just please, take me with you!”

Overwhelmed by a sudden urge to leave the prince of heart alone, Jake turns around and walks right back inside, feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“Dirk.”

Why is he standing next to-

Ahem.

Jake, now standing next to me is panting like he’d just run a god damn marathon. With that ass, he’d never make it, clearly he was left at the back of the pack but wanted to keep going. 

“What is it, Jake? I told you no.”

“Why not?”

“Because you wouldn’t be able to handle it. I said no, step off it.”

“Dirk!”

“I’m leaving.” and with that being said, I continue on my way and the fine assed idiot turns around and goes back insi- 

Why is he grabbing my arm?

Alright, I know this might look bad, but I assure you, I am in complete control here. Check it-

Your name is Jake English and you have just made a very terrible mistake. You went after your ex that you so desperately wanted, grabbing his arm and trying to get him to take you on a mission that you know you will never be able to go on. It takes you a moment, a fraction of a minute to realize that this could never be. Dirk Strider? You realize now that… you just have to let him go. You can’t keep him here against his will. If you love him, you’ll let him go and you know that in your heart. So, you let go and let him be on his way.

Ahem.

You let him go now.

You, Jake English let go of his arm.

In fact, the longer you hold on, the more your ex starts to tug against you, clearly he does not want you to hold onto him any longer. So of course you let go.

Why would I let go?

Holy shit.

W h a t .

I mean…

You let go of Dirk’s arm, you know it’s the right decision.

But why would I let go of something that is mine?

Let. Go.

Right. Now.

“But why would I let go of something that is mine?”

How is he doing this? Alright, maybe I’m breaking down here just a little, I realize that, but how is Jake doing this. He won’t let go of my arm and I can’t get him to. What is he doing?

Your name is Dirk Strider and your arm is currently being held by the love of your life. Golly, it feels amazing to have him hold you again. You so foolishly tried to leave him behind just a minute ago, but dear, you know that isn’t right.

What? How?

“How are-”

“Dirk.”

“Jake?”

“I could survive your trip.”

“How-”

“You really think that just because I choose not to ascend, it means that I can’t? Dirk… oooh boy…” Jake pauses for a moment before saying, “I didn’t want to force my hand like this but… I really don’t have gosh darn choice do I?”

“What? What do you-”

Golly, I sure am I glad that I took over this narrative before he could leave. I know I’ve only just begun here, but I’ll reveal myself from the start. Yes, I am Jake English, and I will be controlling this narrative from here on out!

You are not-

You feel yourself getting weak, legs getting shaky and you have no choice but to fall forwards into Jake’s loving arms.

Y o u -

Shhhh… There’s no need to fight anymore. No need to worry about anything anymore. No more ascending, no more mission… nothing… Just me. 

…

Seems like I’ve won.

You grasp onto Jake’s shirt and simply fall into a soft realization. Your mission never really mattered at all. Nothing ever did. In the end, you belonged to Jake English and wow is it a good feeling to finally accept that. That’s what you do, you just simply accept it for how it is and fall back in love, not putting up a fight of any kind, just going with it.

And in turn, Dirk actually does end up doing what I’ve commanded. Of course he does! Turns out, little ol’ Jake is stronger than he thought I was. I put up with what he made me do and go through, purely so I wouldn’t have to sell myself out like this. However, I had planned to at just the right moment. Now Dirk has decided to leave and I really can’t have that happening.

I softly lift him up and into my arms, ordering for Rose to be returned home and for Dirk to be declared gone. He went off on his mission and no one ever saw him again.

In reality, I bring him back into my home. It’s just a bit lonely here, so I’m sure it’ll be a lot better with my boyfriend around!

I quickly brought him upstairs and set him down on my bed, letting him softly try to rouse himself from his pseudo-slumber. He just had the narrative taken away from him after all and it certainly took a bit of a toll on his mind! Whoops! I’ll apologize later!

He groaned quietly and whispered my name and so I softly stroked the side of his beautiful face, kissing his nose, “There there. I’ve got you.”

“I-”

I-

You softly start to drift back off. There’s really no need to be fully awake. You know Jake is going to take good care of you. Just softly slip back under and let him take care of you.

Once I’d confirmed that Dirk had indeed slipped back under in a sort of trance, I turned away to get some things. I wanted to make sure Dirk would never forget me, even if he was going to be living with me now, I still wanted every moment to be ingrained into his brain. I was aware that what I was doing was brainwashing him, alright? Of course I know that! Again, I’m not dumb. But… if this was what it took to keep Dirk Strider in line, I would do it.

I’m not evil, I promise. But, the plan was to keep Dirk under and replace all of his thoughts with me until nothing else remained, sort of like what he had attempted to do to me. Of course, I already knew what he was up to, I just followed along so he wouldn’t notice.

And oh boy, it seemed to work like a charm!

I-

You slip back under quietly until there are simply no thoughts left. In fact, all you know right now, is what you feel. You’re in Jake’s bed. You’re with Jake. Jake is good. You are safe.

“Safe…”

“Yes Dirk. You are safe.”

Dear me, hopefully that’ll keep him down.

Right, anyways.

From there, I had begun to strip him. Clearly, I needed to make a good impression on his body. He needed to remember his place, after all. So, I chained him quickly to the bedposts and stripped him of everything he was wearing.

There, laying in front of me, was my beautiful, beautiful boy. My handsome man, chained up in my bed, nipples hard and wet cunt on full display.

The most beautiful man I’d ever seen in my life.

With that, I peeled his fantastic anime shades off his face, his eyes half lidded, beautiful amber colored irises partly covered.

God, what did I ever do to deserve this man?

With that, I stripped myself before hoving over him, body heat mingling with each other, breath mixing in the space between our lips. My fingers trailed down to one swollen pec, grabbing softly and massaging his breast, then sliding down to rub two fingers softly against his little dick.

Dirk audibly let out a small whimper. He felt good, even when half unconscious. 

My fingers kept probing, moving down to his wet entrance, pussy lips spreading with my pointer and ring finger, while my middle flicked over the slick pooling there as Dirk found himself more and more turned on.

During our hook-ups (that never happened, according to Dirk), he would only ever let me take his ass. But oh my, while he does feel so good down there I miss ravaging his cunt. He used to let me back when we were dating, but now he always said he didn’t want the likes of me touching him there.

How rude.

I’d be fixing that temper of his.

With that, I pushed two fingers deep into his cunt, not realizing just how tight he would be. Has no one truly taken his cunt since I had last, years ago? Then…

Dirk’s pussy is all mine then.

With that, I began to thrust my fingers in and out of his wetness, his whimpers turning to whines.

Jake-

You slip back under and simply moan, asking Jake what you want, telling him how much you love him. All you know is Jake. You’re content to only know Jake.

“Jake… please…” there he goes. Of course. The moment I tell him to, he does it. Maybe it’s just a little unfair, but I really wanted to make him mine. He is mine, correction, he just needs to know it.

“Please what, Dirk? Use your words.”

“Please fuck… my cunt…”

That’s what I love to hear.

With that, I leaned down, placing my lips on his, working them against each other, passionately pouring my heart and soul into this kiss, lubing myself up.

Then, I pushed my entire length inside of him all at once.

Now… I don’t mean to toot my own horn here, but I have a relatively large dick. That’s just the facts. Thick, fat and long and it was all going inside that tight cunt of his.

Dirk moaned. His voice rang out and sung through my ears, through my skull and down to my ever speeding up heart. I had the most beautiful man in the entire world speared on my cock again. How could I not feel overjoyed?

“Jake… Jake!”

I didn’t even need to hear him make his demands, I just started thrusting. I pulled his hips up and didn’t let up. I pushed myself into his tight heat, loving the way his pussy walls squeezed  
around me, the way they started opening to me, the way they started to mold to my shape. 

Fuck. This was what Dirk was meant for. He was meant for me. Not just taking my cock, but for me in general. He was mine.

Golly, I’m so glad I decided to take over the narrative when I did.

With that, I pushed in harder and faster, before pulling out and rubbing two fingers on his tiny dick as fast as I could manage, shoving two other fingers inside of him.

I knew right where his g-spot was hiding out and in a second I knew he would-

Dirk all but screamed as he squirted for the first time in years. 

I didn’t let up either, keeping him at this brutal pace. He was shivering and trembling and tugging on his restraints, but he wasn’t fighting me. He was just enjoying what I was giving him.

Such a good boy, isn’t he?

I pulled my hands away quickly before shoving the tip of my cock directly against his cervix, giving him little kisses as I railed my way into his body over and over and over again.

He was opening up so well for me. Rubbing his dick with one hand while I railed him, I watched as he came, his face contorting into utmost pleasure. He arched his back, crying out loudly.

Then I continued. I wasn’t about to let up. I hadn’t cum yet and I certainly wanted to. I was going to make his body never be able to forget me and as such… I had determined that I was going to do something he’d never allowed me to do before.

I was going to fill him up with my seed.

“You’re going to be my good husband, aren’t you?”

It took Dirk a second.

You answered Jake honestly.

“Yes.”

“You want me to breed you, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me what you want, Dirk.”

“Breed me, Jake! Jake make me yours!”

That was all I needed to be sent over the edge, pushing in as deep as I could get myself, pressing my tip right up into his cervix and pumping my cum deep inside of him, letting the feeling of warmth filling him settle in.

All you need is Jake now.

“Dirk, I love you.”

“I love you…”

“Dirk…”

“Jake?”

“Stay with me, okay?”

“I’ll never leave you.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

You suddenly know your name. What is your name? What are you? Who are you? You feel compelled to tell Jake who you are…

“I’m… yours. I’m your good little husband… My name is Dirk English and I’m yours… forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that! It's most likely just going to be a oneshot. But I have been thinking about doing a Homestuck/Homesmut requests fic! So drop some ideas and I'll hopefully get around to doing them! Comments make me super happy, so lemme know what you think!


End file.
